Cameos In Other Media
The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * In Little Rock of Horrors, during the song "Brains" one can see that General Skarr is one of the people whose brain was sucked out. (This was before the episode where he moved to Endsville) *In Keeper of The Reaper, Major Dr. Ghastly appears as one of the witnesses against Mandy. *In the episode Chicken Ball Z Mandy was seen on Bunny Island, buying the island from Hector. Hector, Bozkov, Stomach, Major Doctor, and General Skarr were all seen in this episode but only Hector spoke. *The episode "Company Halt" was a crossover episode between Evil Con Carne and The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy as well as the series finale of Evil Con Carne. * In Billy Ocean Cod Commando is seen on a ledge underwater holding up a sign that says, "remember me?" during a parody of "Under the Sea" *The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door- This was a crossover between the grim adventures of Billy and mandy and Codename Kids Next Door, In the end credits they are shorts of other non-existing crossovers between other Cartoon network shows. One of them was a crossover between Camp Lazlo, and Evil Con Carne called Evil Camp Carne, Hector and Stomach were attached to Lazlo and Raj was dressed as General Skarr. Clam was Dressed as Major Doctor Ghastly and they were all at Camp Kidney. *Toys will be toys - In this episode, Puddin' comes home to a bunch if beat up toys in his room. One of them is a stuffed Bozkov with the Hector chewed right off of it and with Stomach being covered up behind the table. It shows up on screen for two images. The first is longer than the second. *The Show that dare not speak its name: Billy is watching the episode of Evil Con Carne called "Gridlocked and Loaded" and he is seeing the part where Hector says "General Skarr, what time is it?" then he says boring. The show does not show. General Skarr appearances in the show General Skarr becomes an official character in the show, so his appearances after he becomes an official character are listed seperately *''Billy and Mandy's Big Boogy Adventure''- In this movie Grim chases after General skarr in a big car chase trying to kill him. Billy and Mandy are tagging along and annoying him. Eventually General Skarr outruns Grim and continues his life as usual also during this same scene, they pass by a poster with a picture of Major Doctor Ghastly on it. *In the episode Skarred for Life General Skarr was talking about his previous business at Evil Con Carne. There was a picture of the entertainment company buying the company from Hector because they didn't want any other companies trying to take over the world. This was actually a joke about Cartoon Network cancelling the show. MAD * In the episode "Once upon a toon" Hector,Bozkov, and Stomach were seen in the group of other Cartoon Network characters theying to infiltrate the HeadQuarters of the mysterious figure trying to brainwash everybody. Category:Episodes